Tango
by mimee95
Summary: One-Shot que j'ai écris pendant que j'étais fatiguée...:) Si ça vous intéresse vous n'avez qu'à lire.


**Petit one-shot que j'ai pensé pendant que j'étais dans un trip de connerie. Peux-être que ce one-shot aura une suite un jour... :) N'hésiter pas a me donner des Reviews.**

Kakuzu avait envie de tuer tout ces stupides ninjas. Ils dépensent l'argent que lui se force à r'ammener pour des choses inutiles comme du vernis à oncles. De plus Hidan qui n'arrête pas de se faire transpercer par des lames! Pas que Kakuzu s'inquiète pour le jashiniste, mais le fait que le tissu coûte cher, surtout ce tissu que Konan lui a forcer d'acheter pour ses foutus uniformes. Le tissus le plus cher possible pour seule raison qu'il est imperméable et plus résistant que les autres. _Pourquoi porter un uniforme si nôtre organisation doit être secrète? On est encore plus reconnaisable ainsi. Bonjour lesecrêt. Stupide dépense qui sert à rien. Si on aurait pas d'uniforme, on serait pas obligé de toujours les faire réparer! _Pein a également donné une mission à Kakuzu qui n'améliore pas du tout l'humeur de notre Monsieur Mille Couture. Apprendre le Tango à Hidan, car leur prochaine mission sera d'infiltrer le domaine du Daimyô du Pays du Feu afin de voler un parchemin que Pein veut absolument obtenir. _Comment Pein a-t-il su que je connaissait le Tango? Foutu Daimyô il peut pas s'amuser comme les gens normaux. Arracher la tête d'un ninja est bien plus amusant que danser! Je vais lui faire vivre cette expérience pour ce que je vais subir avec cet enfoiré de religieux! _

Hidan entre dans la salle d'entraînement ou notre Kakuzu furaxe l'attendait les bras croisés. Le jashiniste offre à la poupée voodoo un joli sourire moqueur. Kakuzu serre violament les poings pour se retenir lui faire ravaler ses dents.

-Alors on s'y met? lui demande Hidan avec son air arrogant.

Kakuzu grogne comme unique réponse et avec l'une des poupées de Sasori, il montre à Hidan les bases. Puisque c'est une danse trop complexe pour la cervelle d'oiseau d'Hidan, le jashiniste commence à chialer. Pein entre dans la pièce pour regarer les résultats et fus déçu.

-Cette technique d'entraînement ne marche pas. Kakuzu tu devras être son partenaire durant ses entraînements. Montre lui tout les mouvements sans exceptions. lance Pein avant de resortir.

Les 2 frères Zombies se regardent, l'un visiblement amusé et l'autre sur le bord de la crise de nerfs.

-On a pas vraiment le choix. lance Hidan d'un air moqueur.

Kakuzu attrape la main d'Hidan si fort qu'il lui fracture les doigts. Ce qui déclencha une pluie d'insulte venant d'Hidan. Kakuzu l'igniore du mieux qu'il le peut pour terminer cette leçon le plus vite possible. Kakuzu se sentait encore plus humilier parce que c'était lui qui devait jouer le rôle féminin. Kakuzu avait enfin terminer cette torture de ne pas pouvoir défoncer la gueule d'Hidan à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche ou encore qu'il posait ses mains sur lui. Pein entre dans la pièce alors que Hidan chialait encore du fait que Kakuzu lui avait presque briser les doigts.

-Finalement mon plan A à marché. Zetsu a réussi à volé le parchemin. lance t-il.

-QUOI?! ON A FAIT TOUT ÇA POUR RIEN! POURQUOI TU NOUS EN PAS DIT QUE TU AVAIS UN AUTRE PLAN! Gueule Hidan.

Kakuzu fulminait de rage et sort de la pièce avant de commettre un meurtre. Deidara entre dans la pièce et regarde Hidan d'un air moqueur.

-Arrête de chialer, j'ai bien vu que tu avais adoré le toucher. lance t-il d'un ton moqueur en lui montrant une caméra accrocher dans un coin de la pièce que notre petit taliban blond avait poser juste pour cette occasion unique de voir Hidan et Kakuzu dansé ensemble.

-C'EST MÊME PAS VRAI! hurle Hidan en sautant à la gorge de Deidara.

-Arrête je t'ai vu sur l'écran dans la pièce d'à côté. lance Deidara d'un ton amusé en se libérant de la prise d'Hidan.

Sasori entre dans la pièce sans que Deidara s'en aperçoive.

Hidan vit l'occasion de se venger.

-Et toi t'es pas mieux l'autre jour je t'ai surpri à te masturber avec une photo de Sasori à la main. dit Hidan d'un air machiavélique.

-Je...Euhh...Je...bulbute Deidara ne sachant plus quoi dire avec un teint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

-Pein tu me changes de binôme maintenant. grogne Sasori dégoûté.

Deidara se tourne vers le marionettiste avec tristesse.

-Danna...je...commence Deidara, mais Sasori quitte la pièce aussi vite qu'il était entré.

-Bien. Deidara tu seras le nouveau binôme de Kakuzu. Toi Hidan tu iras avec Sasori. lance Pein en se dirigeant à son tour vers la porte.

Avant de sortir Pein regarde Deidara et lui dit:

-Tâche de ne pas te faire tuer quand tu iras dire à Kakuzu qu'il doit t'apprendre le Tango.

Puis, Pein sortit laissant les deux ninjas amoureux avec le coeur démolit. Hidan regarde Deidara. Deidara regarde Hidan.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait!? se demandent t-ils.

-À cause de toi j'ai perdu Sasori et Kakuzu va me tuer! lance le blond au Jashiniste.

-C'est toi qui a commencé je te signale. Et si tu n'aurais pas presque dénoncer mon amour pour Kakuzu, je n'aurais jamais dit ça. réplique Hidan en colère noir.

Deidara sort de la pièce avec une tête de condamné à mort et se dirige vers la chambre de Kakuzu. Comme prévue Kakuzu eut une crise de colère et allait se jeter sur Deidara, mais Hidan et Sasori lui sauve la vie. Hidan en posant ses lèvres sur celle de Kakuzu et Sasori en prenant Deidara dans ses bras avant de s'enfuir avec lui tel un preux chevalier. Bizarrement Kakuzu ne repousse pas Hidan. Sasori emmène Deidara dans sa chambre.

Qui sait peux-être que les choses vont s'arranger pour nos petits ninjas chéris :P


End file.
